The present invention relates to an orthopedic airflow cast pad and more particularly to a new casting pad and method of casting a broken limb to make a light weight water resistant cast.
Typically, most broken limbs, such as arms and legs, are immobilized in a cast for the healing process. The cast immobilizes the limb to allow the bone fracture to mend itself in proper position. The cast most often used consists of layers of cloth tape around the limb. The layers of cloth tape are covered with plaster or with a newer fiberglass cast. The plaster cast is typically supplied in the form of a casting tape made with a fiber inner tape having a plaster covering. The plaster is wetted to bond the plaster together to form the cast after the tape is wrapped around and over the layers of cloth tape. Once bonded the plaster binds together to make a solid plaster cast.
The plaster in the casts made in this manner dissolves when wet. Therefore, care must be taken to prevent the cast from getting wet. Additionally, any moisture that gets under the cast wets the cloth tape within the plaster cast. The cloth tape can get wet from washing and from perspiration. The wet cloth tape causes skin irritation and mildews after a short time. The mildew creates an unpleasant odor. Since the plaster cast cannot be wetted, washing and cleaning is very difficult and skin irritants and dirt cannot be washed out.
The plaster cast is also heavy and rigid and it does not allow for swelling and reduction in the limb. The plaster cast most often cannot be made until the swelling in the limb has gone down. If placed before the swelling is reduced, the cast will become too loose and become ineffective in immobilizing the limb. If the cast is place too early and the limb is still swelling, the cast will be come too tight and create pressure. When swelling occurs or continues after the cast has been placed, the cast often has to be split to relieve pressure.
The fiberglass cast which is also in use today has some advantages over the plaster cast, but has several problem of the same problems encountered with the plaster cast. The fiberglass cast itself is lighter, water resistant and more durable than the plaster cast. However, the cloth covering against the skin may become wet just as in the plaster cast. If this happens, the cast has to be removed to eliminate odors, mildew, and skin irritation just as in the plaster cast. There is no means to dry the cloth under the cast if it becomes wet. The fiberglass cast is also rigid like the plaster cast. It does not adjust for swelling and reduction to provide a better and more comfortable fit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic airflow cast pad adapted to overcome the disadvantages of the plaster and fiberglass cast that are typically used today. With the orthopedic airflow cast pad of this invention it has been found that the cast will fit better, help to reduce slippage and adjust to normal swelling and shrinkage of the callus around the fractured bone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved orthopedic airflow cast pad constructed to provide a light weight cast for immobilizing a fractured limb that is water resistant. Since the orthopedic airflow cast pad of this invention is water resistant, irritants and other matter can be flushed out without affecting the cast or the fit. This helps to eliminate itching and odors associated with typical plaster casts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an orthopedic airflow cast pad that promotes airflow between the skin and the cast. The orthopedic airflow cast pad of this invention contains multiple air channels to allow airflow to the skin. These air channels provides a means of irrigating and washing the skin under the cast and to provide a means of allowing water and moisture to runoff.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an orthopedic airflow cast pad adapted for easy application by a physician and to maintain cost to a minimum for the patient. The orthopedic airflow cast pad of this invention is easily applied by following simple instructions.